


Capturing His Full Attention

by mxacey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Incuma being himself much to Saihara's mortification, M/M, Panta-chan being Panta-chan, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sumb, flatmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxacey/pseuds/mxacey
Summary: A drabble written as a birthday present for a very awesome dude, in which Saihara is looking for a birthday present for his mother, and then gets tempted by his devil of a flatmate.





	Capturing His Full Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetstardream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flatmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812874) by [planetstardream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream). 



> Soo I'm posting this for three reasons:  
> 1) While it's short and I literally wrote it all in the span of 25 hours back in May and just edited a few clunky sentences today, it's cute and thought some people might enjoy it.  
> 2) ApPARENTLY the author of Flatmates, who has become a very dear friend, has determined that this little thing I wrote for his birthday is loose canon. Since it's loose canon and he's working on a new chapter for Flatmates, I figured the context might be appreciated.  
> 3) I figured I could also take the opportunity to give a brief update on my other stories!
> 
> My life is just starting to settle down after all the busy events of this summer. Thanks to a lovely comment a couple months back I started continuing to write another story set in my Toyverse, but isn't filthy, just humorous and an origin story for our sickeningly in love dorks. It's up to 5611 words right now and it's just the first chapter in a two-parter, and that first chapter isn't quite done. I'm hoping to get that out soon! However I also just got accepted as a writer in a Food Fantasy zine, and within the last couple of weeks was commissioned by a friend to write the wedding of my OC and Kichi's for an RP we were all in. The zine deadline will take the highest priority, but after that I intend finish that Toyverse chapter up. After that, I'll write the commission, post that, and either move to the second chapter of the Toyverse story or chapter three of Blood Bag. I just wanted to let my readers know where I've been at! I'm still working on my stories, it's just slow going as I'm doing it as I'm able.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this, even though it's short and rushed because I definitely got flashbacks to college with writing something the night before it was due. *coughs*

Saihara peered at his computer screen, scrolling through the search results of well-reviewed florists in Vancouver, Canada. While he wasn’t the closest to either of his parents due to their absent parenting style, over the years it had become customary for them to send each other gifts for their birthdays even when his parents were abroad, filming on location. Even if birthday packages didn’t carry the same sort of warmth as being handed a lovingly wrapped box in person, it was at least a sign that they may be physically absent but not emotionally. At least, to an extent.

His father’s most recent screenplay, in which his mother was cast as its leading lady, was mainly set in Vancouver. The film was a romantic drama where a woman was required to temporarily relocate for her job and, while working abroad, ended up falling for her Canadian coworker. Apparently it caused the displaced business woman to seriously consider divorcing her Japanese husband, and the film’s main themes were of the conflict between societal/familial duty and the self. Certainly a moving tear-jerker destined to win several Academy Awards, perhaps even the American Oscars’ _Best Foreign Film._

Meaning that, while Saihara would order a lavish bouquet to be delivered to his mother’s set location for her birthday, when he would receive his _own_ birthday gift package in precisely three months, he readily expected it to contain some kind of exorbitant detective paraphernalia (such as the perfect replica of the _Kitchen_ crime scene dollhouse diorama he received for his 16th birthday, which he found as intriguing as it was morbid and bizarre) along with tickets to the film’s premier and a gift card to a high-end clothing store. Saihara mulled over the possibility he might be working on a tough case at the time of the premier--which would give him a convenient enough excuse to decline--when he felt something soft and warm nuzzle against his legs. Glancing down, Saihara heard a mewl coming from the resident fluffball.

“Evening, Panta-chan. Have a nice nap?” he greeted with a smile. Jumping up on the couch and purring, Panta stepped over to plop herself on Saihara’s lap, despite the presence of his laptop in the way. “A-ah, Panta-chan--!”

The search bar filled with a string of _AZzzzzz vbbbbbbbbbbjnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhlllllllllllllll;’_ before she completely settled on the keyboard as if it were her personal cushion. Saihara sighed, gently but firmly scooping the cat into his arm and setting the computer aside with his free hand.

“I know you’re sad when Ouma-kun is at work, but I’d prefer it if you asked for attention a little more nicely,” he stated his case while placing her back on his newly _free_ lap, scratching under her chin. Panta purred louder, rubbing her cheeks against his hand. “You’re lucky I hadn’t decided on a florist yet, you might’ve placed an order for me.” She opened her eyes slightly as he petted behind her ears, meowing back at him. His first thought was that she was arguing with him; his second was that he was talking with a literal cat; and his third was noting that Ouma-kun seemed to understand her completely, or at least he acted like he could. Then again, there were times where Panta seemed to honor Ouma-kun’s requests...

Saihara’s thoughts were interrupted with the sound of their apartment door being unlocked and opened, but he elected to continue petting Panta and not look up, admittedly a tiny bit curious about how many seconds it would take her to rebuff him in favor of her favorite being: Ouma, his flatmate, and an incubus.

He still couldn’t quite believe either of those facts were completely true.

“Honey, I’m hoooome!” the petite demon sang. Shortly after which, Panta, predictably, jumped to the floor. Saihara took the opportunity to replace his laptop and finish his florist selection for his mother.

“Welcome back, Ouma-kun,” Saihara returned, clicking on a link for a reasonably priced, 4.8 star florist that was fairly close to the hotel his parents were staying at. Heels clicked against wood floor behind Saihara, and the intoxicating, enticingly sugar-sweet scent Ouma naturally exuded wafted into Saihara’s nose.

_“Saihara-chaaaan!”_ Ouma whined, “You didn’t even look at me!”

“And you didn’t take your shoes off at the door.” Saihara shrugged with an amused smile as he glanced through the bouquet options. He heard the heels click to the side of the sofa.

“Because the new uniform looks incomplete without them! You’re killin’ me here.” From his tone of voice Saihara could easily envision his lips puffed into an indignant, cute pout.

He blushed slightly thanks to his absent-minded mental categorization.

“All right, all right. I’ll look,” he placated, turning his head to find that, much to his discomfort, his eyes instantly feasted on the sight of the incubus.

Underneath same white apron as before was a _very_ different, frilly, dark purple dress that at first glance almost appeared to be black. It was devilishly short, going down to his mid-thighs, and towards the hem of the dress the fabric seemed to have a fiery motif. The flames were a lighter purple than the base fabric, but also possessed a gradient that culminated with vibrant, orchid-colored tips. The ‘shoes’ that the mischievous demon referred to were laced, just over the knee, _stripper boots_ , surprisingly the exact color as his dress, and _had_ to have been custom made. The incubus’ horns were on full display, peeking out under his matching lace headpiece, and his tail was flicking behind him. Panta rubbed against one of Ouma’s boots and Saihara turned his completely flushed face back to his laptop screen.

“I-it’s, um, very...nice, Ouma-kun,” Saihara stammered and sucked in a breath. Ouma giggled, and as Saihara stared at the webpage he could no longer remember why he was looking at a Canadian florist’s website, let alone his mother’s favorite color or flower. “It, uh, suits you very well.”

“Doesn’t it?!” his flatmate squeed, and Saihara could hear he was finally moving back toward the front door to take off his boots. “The owner wanted us all to have more personalized looks, so I called in a favor from Shirogane-chan”--Saihara didn’t even want to _think_ of whatever Ouma had done for their classmate to get a custom-made maid outfit--”and the best part is I don’t even have to waste the energy in hiding my form! They just think it’s part of the get-up. The only bitch is remembering not to move my tail.”

Saihara nodded dumbly, only really hearing half of everything Ouma was saying. Various emotions felt like they were mixing and fighting for dominance in the pit of his stomach. He was embarrassed by how effortlessly alluring Ouma’s appearance was, turned on by it, but was also _jealous_ about how many lecherous eyes must have scrutinized him over the course of a shift. As he’d been to the cafe a handful of times himself, it wasn’t very difficult to envision Ouma striding up to a table and rumbling in a sultry tone, _“Welcome back, Master! How can I serve you today~?”_

“Mmmm you seem a bit _preoccupied,_ Saihara-chan~”

Saihara startled at the too-close voice suddenly right by his ear, and immediately caused him to notice the dip in the couch cushions from Ouma’s weight, the incubus now leaning right next to him. Panta jumped back up on the couch as well, maneuvering to balance on the back of it. Resting near where Saihara and Ouma were, she mewed at her incubus.

“Oh, is that so, Panta-chan? Good spying, you’re getting lots of treats tonight!” he cooed at the feline, who purred in response. Pressing against Saihara, he continued: “Aww Saihara-chan, are you buying me _flowers?_   You know you don’t have to do anything special to seduce me.”

“N-no! I was…” Saihara blinked a few times, the fog shrouding his mind lifting a bit. The incubus’ scent was one _helluva_ drug. “It’s my mother’s birthday in a couple of days, I’m going to order a bouquet to be delivered to her as a present.” Ouma’s hum of acknowledgement _almost_ sounded a bit disappointed. Before Saihara could mull that over, a thought struck him. “Oh! Related to that, do….incubi have birthdays?” The detective turned to look at his flatmate, but didn’t know how to interpret his expression.

“Do incubi have birthdays,” Ouma repeated flatly.

“Y-yes…?” Saihara squeaked, starting to feel embarrassed and mortified that he may have asked something offensive. Those feelings only grew when Ouma began to tear up, but dissipated when he spoke.

“Of course we have birthdays! A-are you saying I’m not real? How cruel can you be, Saihara-chan!” His exaggerated tears made Saihara sigh, but he did feel a bit relieved.

“I was asking because I wanted to know what _your_ birthday was. I would want to do something nice for you.”

Ouma’s tears dried up as quickly as they arrived, and he started to crawl towards Saihara. His tail darted to the back of the laptop, and gently pushed it closed, before coiling around the device to delicately deposit it on the coffee table by the couch. As soon as the detective’s lap was vacant, Ouma made himself home there. His fingertips ghosted across Saihara’s cheek before he tenderly cupped his face, his violet eyes captivating Saihara’s.

“I already told you, you don’t need to do anything special to seduce me, Shuuichi,” the incubus purred, batting his eyelashes. Saihara found his hands moving on their own to grasp Ouma at the waist-- _to steady his balance,_ he lied to himself.

“That’s not...y-you’re important to me, Ouma-kun. I want to make you feel happy on your special day.” Saihara gulped as Ouma’s face inched closer, a blush dusting his cheeks as he could feel Ouma’s hot breath teasing against him.

“I guess I could tell you. _Later.”_ Saihara felt the firm fingertips of Ouma’s other hand playfully walk up his chest. “But for right now, why don’t I make us _both_ feel happy?” Breath hitching, Saihara felt both ensnared but also disinterested in putting up too much of a struggle. As Ouma leaned in, Saihara babbled:

“P-promise me you’ll tell me your birthday, Ouma-kun. Swear it. It’s important t-to me, okay?” Saihara tried to look stern though he could feel himself rapidly losing his grip. Ouma’s heated gaze seemed to soften somewhat.

“I promise, Saihara-chan,” he hushed, lightly stroking the other’s cheek with his thumb. Saihara could feel himself relax, and as he did Ouma gingerly, _reverently_ closed the remaining distance and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as faithful to Kichi's interpretation of the goobers as I could. Also I took inspiration from my cats, and literally clubbed my fingers in the shape of a paw and ran it across my keyboard like it was being walked on. The things writers do to attempt authenticity.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this! I hope you all are having a lovely day, take care! <3


End file.
